Michelle'sTuesday morning with a touch of YuGiOh
by Hay-chan anime fan
Summary: I was at a dinner party and zMichelle Branch was on I mean YAHOO! her songs relate to the storys I write!


Michelle Branch's Tuesday morning with a touch of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Me- "Hi!!"  
  
Kari- "Konichiwa"  
  
Me- "This is my first attempt at a song fic... so tell me if you like it... It is not super Yaoi  
  
actually...it's not yaoi except a ....damn! almost gave it away again! any ways..."  
  
Kari- "She owns only me and the fic not the song or the characters...Oh yeah and *means song* 'means thinking'  
  
and "means speaking""  
  
Me- "ENJOY!"  
  
Michelle Branch-Tuesday morning with a touch of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
*I remember the stormy weather  
  
the way it looks when it's cold   
  
And you were with me  
  
Content with walking  
  
So unaware of the world.*  
  
-The thunder had started, Yami and Yugi were walking through the park when a blot of lightning illuminated Yugi's   
  
scared face. "Yugi come and I'll carry you." Yugi did as he was told and asked "Yami... are you sure... I can walk."  
  
Yami just looked down, smiled and said "Don't worry about it my aibou." and stared into Yugi's eyes so unaware of   
  
the world right now Yugi was his world.-  
  
*Please don't drive me home tonight  
  
'Cause I don't wanna feel alone.  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight,  
  
'Cause I don't wanna go.  
  
Tuesday morning   
  
in the dark  
  
I was finding out who you are.*  
  
-Yugi looked up at Yami wondering 'who is he? I mean we've known each other for a few years but the way he looks and protects   
  
me.... is he my guardian... my angel?' "Yami I don't wanna go home just yet let's get some supper ok?" "Yes that sounds good."  
  
*I took your picture   
  
while you were sleeping  
  
and then I paced around the room  
  
if I had known then that these things happen  
  
would they have happened with you?*  
  
-They were back home the storm still going as well. Yami was asleep in his room Yugi took his picture while he was sleeping.You  
  
see Yugi lost his parents a few years ago and Yami decided to 'adopt' him. "Yami...I hope we stay together like family... I know the   
  
same happened to you but I lost everyone .... until you came you still had friends...."  
  
*Please don't drive me home tonight  
  
'Cause I don't wanna feel alone  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
  
'Cause I don't wanna go  
  
Tuesday morning   
  
In the dark  
  
I was finding out who I was*  
  
-Yugi remembered the night when Yami had told him he had been adopted. This of course was a shock because during the accident  
  
he had lost memory of his parents and thought that Yami was the one who's been raising him since he was a baby. Their last names are   
  
the same however they were never related purely and when Yugi cried Yami was there to comfort him.-  
  
*And if you turned around to see me and I was gone   
  
You should have looked outside your window  
  
'Cause the sun was coming up*  
  
-Yugi saw the sun rising and looked at his watch it was 3:00 a.m. Yami woke-up when the sun beams hit his face and sat up when he did he  
  
saw a shadow and looked out the door and saw Yugi. "Come here Yugi" Yugi didn't he looked at the ground instead. He felt two arms wrap   
  
around him and was picked up he finally looked up to see Yami's beautiful crimson eyes they kissed "I love you Yami." Yami smiled and said  
  
"I love you too my aibou." and with that Yami took Yugi to his bed and they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
*Please don't drive me home tonight  
  
'Cause I don't wanna feel alone  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
  
'Cause I don't wanna go  
  
Tuesday morning   
  
in the dark  
  
we were finding out who we are  
  
We were finding out who we are.....*  
  
End  
  
Me- "Well??? How was it? I is my first and I have a few more written but I need to know weather you like 'em!!!"  
  
Kari- "*Still singning song* "Ooops Well I like it!^_^ So please read and review ok??"  
  
Me- "Sorry I coulnd't find any stuff to add to make it more pg 13 ish... sorry!" 


End file.
